


Twitter Request Tiny Treats

by eerian_sadow



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of microfics, requested by my friends on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Request Tiny Treats

For @primusatemyleg

Prowl looked at the ruins of his office in despair. The Decepticons latest assault had ruined everything, and it would be a long time before his scantuary was repaired.

 

For @Maats_asp

Bones had demanded no parties when Jim found out his birthday. This quiet night with the captain and Spock suited him much better.

 

For @callykarishokka

Cliffjumper finished applying the last of the touch up paint and then check himself over in the mirror.

"I feel pretty," he declared. He was no Sunstreaker, but he was looking good.

 

for @caiusmajor

Lugnut was not an attractive consort, but he was devoted, loyal and filled her every need. These traits were far more important to Strika.

 

for @remnantmachine

They never noticed the times when he wasn’t talking, too lost in the noise of their own conversations. Bluestreak liked those moments, because he could be at peace without making an effort.

 

for @transfan2 and D-Pig

He was old, barely more than a glimmer of sparklight and a rusted shell, when he heard the young mech tell the first story. Long after he returned to Well, freedom fighters still told Megatron’s tale.


End file.
